Become Undone
by shewindy
Summary: Baekhyun tak pernah tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak terselesaikan dari kisahnya dengan Park Chanyeol. Chanbaek, Slight! Krisho. Étape 05.
1. Étape 00

Matahari hampir berada di penghujung ufuk, namun Baekhyun, begitu pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu, belum sedetikpun muncul di pelupuk mata Junmyeon. Baekhyun, sepupunya yang keras kepala itu, mungkin masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, begitu pikir Junmyeon. Tapi sungguh, tak biasanya Baekhyun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di Pienot Cafe, milik Junmyeon dan suaminya, Wu Yifan.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan berlagak seperti ibunya."

Jelas Junmyeon memprotes perkataan suaminya itu.

"Fan, kau tahu jelas bagaimana Baekhyun itu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Yifan menghampiri suaminya, memeluk pundak kecil itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Tapi Baekhyun sudah besar, sayang. Kau selalu menganggap anak itu masih berusia tiga belas tahun."

Yifan benar. Junmyeon merasa Baekhyun masih berusia tiga belas tahun, dimana saat itu, sepasang suami istri Byun menjadi korban keganasan jembatan layang di perjalanan mereka menuju Bucheon.

"Mungkin saja, banyak pekerjaan di barbershop yang belum terselesaikan oleh Baekhyun."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Yifan." Junmyeon merengut dan memukul dada lawan bicaranya. "Baekhyun adalah pemilik barbershop itu. Pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghitung uang kas di kasir?"

"Mungkin saja—"

Pembicaraan itu terputus saat pintu kaca terdengar didorong dengan kasar.

"Aku tahu, pasti kalian membicarakanku kan, hyung?" ucapan itulah yang pertama terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun saat melihat kedua sepupunya terlihat berduaan di depan pintu masuk.

"Anak bodoh!" Junmyeon yang tidak suka dengan gurauan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memukul kepala sepupunya itu dengan kencang. "Kemana saja kau seharian ini?!"

"Aduh, ampun hyung. Ampun." Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pukulan itu.

Malangnya, meski Yifan sudah berusaha menghentikan tindakan suaminya, tapi toh Junmyeon yang selalu menang.

"Pasti kau ketiduran lagi kan?! Atau apa kali ini? Kau terlalu asik bermain video game hingga lupa kewajibanmu untuk mengunjungiku setiap makan siang?!" omel Junmyeon dengan terus memukuli adik sepupunya.

"Hyung..." rengek Baekhyun yang melindungi kepalanya sendiri.

"Belum cukup kau dirawat karena gastricmu yang kumat itu? Masih berani membuat hyungmu ini mati muda?!"

"Hyung, aku hanya terlambat tiga jam dari makan siang." Baekhyun membela diri.

Junmyeon menghentikan pukulannya, berganti dengan tatapan sengit yang bahkan Yifan saja bergidik ngeri.

"Tiga jam cukup untuk membuat lambungmu terluka, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi tolong, kalaupun kau terlalu malas untuk berjalan kaki dari barbershopmu kemari, paling tidak kabari hyungmu ini. Hyungmu ini masih memiliki cukup karyawan untuk mengantarkan makan siangmu."

"Hyung, aku tahu sendiri, hanya ada Jongdae yang berjaga di kafemu. Jadi aku pikir, lebih baik aku yang kemari, karena pasti akan merepotkan Jongdae, dan juga hyung." Baekhyun merajuk dengan menarik tangan Junmyeon. "Maafkan aku ya, hyung?"

"Kapan aku tidak memaafkanmu, anak bodoh?" Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambut sepupunya itu dengan rasa sayang. "Sebaiknya kau duduk dan makan. Aku takut lambungmu kenapa-napa lagi."

"Eoh."

Baekhyun menurut ketika Junmyeon mendudukkannya di meja terdekat.

"Tunggu di sini dengan Yifan, okay? Aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan makanmu."

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, diiringi dengan Junmyeon yang berlalu dari hadapannya.

Chanyeol, nama yang pernah sering didengarnya.

Tapi, pemilik nama Chanyeol cukup banyak kan di Seoul?

"Fan Hyung, siapa Chanyeol?"

Yifan menjawab dengan cepat, "Pegawai baru di sini."

"Eoh.."

Mereka menunggu cukup lama, hingga Junmyeon datang dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Thanks, Chanyeol-ah." kata Junmyeon yang ikut menata mejanya.

Awalnya Baekhyun tak peduli dengan pegawai baru itu.

Hingga suara beratnya terdengar jelas di telinga.

"Silahkan menikmati, sajangnim."

Kedua pasang mata itu beradu, saat Baekhyun tertegun dan segera mengalihkan kepalanya.

"Park Chanyeol?"

TBC

Halo halo semuanya! Apa kabarnya? Masih ingat denganku?

Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian tahu aku dari fanfic Daddy's Little Baek ya? Sayangnya, aku kehilangan moodku untuk menulis smut, jadi maafkan kalau tulisanku yang itu terabaikan.

Nah, sebagai gantinya, aku akan menulis Become Undone ini bergantian dengan Hello Again. Di tanggal ganjil, aku akan mempublish Hello Again, dan di tanggal genap aku akan mempublish Become Undone.

Semoga fanficku masih laku ya? Hehehehe.

Dan lagi, semua kritik dan saran terbuka loh bagi kalian. Jadi, jangan sungkan ya untuk meninggalkan beberapa patah kata di kolom komentar?


	2. Étape 01

_Pertemuan pertama kedua insan itu terjadi pada awal musim gugur, tepatnya di hari pertama Baekhyun menjalani masa probation di perusahaan games yang merekrutnya minggu lalu. Golden Bright Enterprise merupakan salah satu perusahaan berbasis teknologi yang memiliki reputasi bagus di Korea Selatan, dan Baekhyun beruntung dapat bekerja di sana meski dengan nilai rata-rata yang seadanya._

 _Tentu saja, perjuangannya tidak mudah. Baekhyun harus melalui amarah Junmyeon yang luar bisa meledak saat ia bersikeras bekerja di sana. Junmyeon, sepupu Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling ia hormati, selain Paman dan Bibi Kim. Dan sayangnya, Junmyeon memiliki pemikiran tersendiri jika menyangkut masa depan. Junmyeon beranggapan, menjadi wirausaha lebih terhormat ketimbang menjadi budak korporasi._

 _Cukup masuk di akal, sih._

 _Tapi Baekhyun kan sudah besar, dan ia berhak untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri._

 _Cukup dengan ceritera mengenai Junmyeon._

" _Baekhyun, ini Park Chanyeol, yang akan menjadi leadermu di sini." begitu kata Pak Lee, HRD yang mengajarnya selama masa trainning kemarin._

" _Selamat siang, Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun menyapa dengan penuh semangat, diikuti dengan bungkukan penuh hormat._

 _Di sisi lain, Chanyeol, menanggapinya hanya dengan anggukan._

 _Do Kyungsoo, yang juga pegawai probation ikut memperkenalkan diri, dan Chanyeol-pun membalasnya dengan anggukan._

 _Waktu jadi ikut terhenti, berkat suasana garing yang diciptakan oleh pria tinggi itu._

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci bekas perkakasnya saat makan siang tadi.

Junmyeon dan Yifan sedang menjemput Sophia, anak tunggal mereka, di tempat kursus, sebab itu Baekhyun berani seenak jidat memasuki ruangan belakang kafe sepupunya itu.

"Bekerja."

Jelas itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Golden Bright sudah tidak sanggup membayarmu lagi?" cemooh Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Bossmu adalah kakakku." ia memutuskan untuk sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Oh." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencucinya.

Sebenarnya kentara sekali kalau Chanyeol berusaha menghindari Baekhyun. Tapi toh Baekhyun sangat keras kepala. Ia merasa ia harus tahu apa alasan Chanyeol mendadak muncul di hadapannya, terlebih di kafe kakaknya.

Karena setahunya, Chanyeol memiliki kedudukan yang cukup baik di Golden Bright.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak sembari mengekori Chanyeol menuju meja barista. "Kau tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku ya?!"

Chanyeol diam saja.

"Park Chanyeol, jawab aku!"

"Byun sajang." Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri menghadap Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku kalau semua tindakanku hari ini di luar keinginanmu. Sungguh, aku di sini hanya berniat untuk mencari nafkah. Kalau memang Byun sajang memiliki pikiran lain, tolong hilangkan semua itu."

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

Baekhyun sendiri, seperti anjing yang dipotong lidahnya, diam tak bersuara.

Seingatnya, Chanyeol sempat akan dipromosikan menjadi supervisor. Itu yang membuatnya keluar dari Golden Bright, kan?

Tapi kenapa, Chanyeol malah berada di Pienot Cafe sekarang?

Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Baekhyun harus tahu alasannya. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui itu.

.

.

" _Psst, Baekhyun!"_

 _Kala itu, Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan teleponnya dengan klien, dan ia baru saja melepaskan headphonenya._

" _Apa, Kyungsoo-ya?"_

 _Kyungsoo, di sini lain malah bersantai tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan sedikitpun._

" _Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan leader kita, tidak?"_

 _Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya._

 _Park Chanyeol, sedari awal memang pendiam, dan hanya akan membuka mulut jika ada yang bertanya kepadanya. Baekhyun memang tidak suka dengan metode bekerja seperti itu, tapi mungkin itu adalah gaya atasannya dalam bekerja. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain untuk Baekhyun protes. Toh dia juga baru dua minggu di perusahaan ini._

" _Kurasa, Chanyeol itu aneh."_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit, "Aneh seperti apa, maksudmu eh?"_

" _Lihat saja, dia bertindak tidak seperti seorang atasan. Sepengalamanku, kalau ada anak baru seperti kita, seorang atasan akan selalu mengawasi, takut-takut pegawai baru melakukan kesalahan, atau apa lah."_

 _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol di ujung ruangan, jauh dari jangkauan mejanya. Sementara ia dan Kyungsoo, di tempatkan di ujung yang berseberangan dengan Chanyeol, juga sedikit berjauhan dengan senior mereka._

 _Mungkin Kyungsoo ada benarnya, mereka seperti dikucilkan di sini._

" _Apa menurutmu ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan kita di sini?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya._

" _Tidak tidak, tidak seperti itu."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kurasa Chanyeol itu belum pantas menjadi pemimpin."_

 _Baekhyun kembali melontarkan kernyitan._

" _Kau tahu berapa umur Park Chanyeol itu?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Dua puluh lima, sama sepertimu, kan?"_

 _Kedua mata Baekhyun membesar, "Kyungsoo, kau sesuka itu ya dengan leader kita?!"_

 _Pertanyaan itu langsung mendapatkan pukulan, tepat di belakang kepala Baekhyun._

" _Enak saja! Aku lupa aku ini sudah beranak?"_

 _Oh iya benar. Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang Taeoh, anak laki-lakinya yang duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak itu berulang kali._

" _Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Chanyeol seumuran denganku?"_

" _Aku menguping membicaraan Chanyeol dengan Taeyeon noona. Kau tahu, leader di lantai dua puluh satu, di bawah lantai kita."_

 _Baekhyun kemudian merasa Kyungsoo lumayan menakutkan juga._

" _Kyungsoo, aku baru tahu kau hobi menguping?"_

" _Tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo berdecih pelan. "Tapi intinya, Chanyeol itu terlampau aneh untuk menjadi atasan kita. Seumur-umur aku bekerja, aku tak pernah mendapatkan atasan seperti dia, kau tahu? Padahal, seharusnya ia melakukan sesuatu agar divisinya bisa menjadi nomer satu di kantor, dan dengan begitu ia juga bisa menikmati bonus gajinya."_

 _Baekhyun termangut. Ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya, dan tentu ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mendebat Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu malang melintang di dunia kerja. Ia sih setuju-setuju saja dengan pendapat Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh dengan posisi duduk mereka, tapi menurutnya, Kyungsoo juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan pendapat sepihaknya mengenai kinerja Chanyeol, terlebih saat mereka baru satu minggu saja ditempatkan di divisi milik Chanyeol._

" _Mungkin saja, ia akan berubah saat kita benar-benar diterima di perusahaan ini. Kau tahu kan, posisi kita di Golden Bright belum aman. Mereka bisa mendepak kita akhir bulan ini kalau hasil pekerjaan kita buruk."_

" _Yah, semoga saja."_

 _Benar, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya._

.

.

"Ada angin apa kau sampai tahan segini lamanya di kafeku?"

Suara Junmyeon menghancurkan lamunan Baekhyun malam itu. Ya, malam, tepatnya pukul tujuh malam. Dan ia belum selangkahpun bergerak menjauhi tempatnya duduk sedari sore, meski soda stawberrynya sudah selesai ia tandaskan.

"Kau mau cokelat hangat, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Junmyeon sembari menepuk pundak adik sepupunya itu dengan rasa sayang.

"Dengan sirup hazelnut, hyung?" tawar Baekhyun yang menoleh ke sudut kiri, melihat Junmyeon sekaligus melirik Chanyeol di pangkal matanya.

"Aku akan suruh Chanyeol untuk menyiapkannya."

Baekhyun kemudian ditinggalkan oleh Junmyeon, dan bergantian mengobrol dengan Sophia yang ada di pangkuan Yifan.

"Samchon, Sophia suka kalau samchon di sini terus."

Celotehan itu membuat Baekhyun gemas dan mencubit di kecil.

"Sophia mau dengan samchon, eohng? Sophia mau bersama samchon terus?"

"Ne! Sophia mauuuu.!"

"Kalau begitu, tinggal dengan samchon ya? Nanti Sophia juga bisa bermain-main dengan Mongryong."

"Jangan ngawur, Baekhyun-ah." putus Yifan dengan nada dingin. Keposesifan Yifan pada anak semata wayangnya itu memang sudah lumayan terkenal seantero kota.

"Hehehehe."

"Papa, tapi Sophia ingin tinggal bersama samchon!" Sophia memandangi ayahandanya dengan penuh harap.

Dua tahun lalu, Baekhyun memang masih tinggal bersama kedua kakak sepupunya itu, dan sebagian waktu Sophia memang dihabiskan bersama paman Byunnya. Tak heran, hingga saat inipun, Sophia dan Baekhyun sudah seperti kakak beradik saja.

"Sophia, samchon sudah memiliki rumah baru sekarang. Samchon bukannya tak mau tinggal bersama Sophia lagi. Tapi kalau memang Sophia ingin, samchon akan bertandang ke rumah Sophia, barang beberapa hari, bagaimana?"

"Samchon janji?"

"Euhm!" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Baekhyunnie." Junmyeon kembali dengan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk Baekhyun, dan sebotol cold brew untuk suaminya. "Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau kembali tinggal dengan kami."

"Hyung.." balas Baekhyun dengan malas. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, kan? Aku ingin mandiri, dan aku tak ingin mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga kalian lagi, yang mana aku pasti membuat repot."

"Kau tidak membuat kami repot, Baekhyunnie."

"Fan Hyung, tolong bantu aku." rengek Baekhyun pada sepupu iparnya.

Yifan sendiri tahu betul bagaimana perlakuan Junmyeon, ia-pun menggeleng, seolah tak ingin terlibat di dalam perdebatan itu.

"Lihat, Yifan bahkan tak ingin membantumu lagi."

"Itu karena kau akan menghukumnya selama sebulan tanpa seks, kan?"

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Yifan refleks menutup telinga anaknya. "Tolong ingat, ada Sophia di sini."

"Ehehehehe, maaf."

Junmyeon tak lagi melanjutkan paksaannya, karena takut Baekhyun akan melontarkan senjata yang lebih kejam dari itu. Baekhyun sendiri, tentu saja senang. Setidaknya ia tak lagi mendengar omelan Junmyeon mengenai perpindahan tempat tinggalnya.

Dengan hati ringan, Baekhyun menyesap cokelatnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari cokelat buatan Jongdae maupun Junmyeon sendiri.

"Hyung, siapa yang membuat cokelatnya?"

"Chanyeol, tentu saja. Kenapa? Tidak enak?"

Si adik sepupu itu menggeleng, "Tidak, ini enak."

Di kejauhan, Chanyeol tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bangga karena masih mengingat selera Baekhyun yang tidak menyukai makanan maupun minuman manis.

TBC

Jjan ~

Meski belum ada yg review, tetap kupost kok part satunya. Ehehehehe.

Semoga kalian suka ya!

Dan makasih untuk empat orang yang sudah ngefollow story ini ~ aku harap, kalian-pun bisa review di kemudian hari ehehehe.

Untuk selanjutnya, besok fanfic Hello Again yang akan kuupdate. Jadi, tolong berikan aku semangat ya? Terima kasih!


	3. Étape 02

Pagi menjelang.

Baekhyun tak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya, hingga ia menyanggupi permintaan Junmyeon untuk membuka Pienot Cafe pagi itu. Sophia merengek untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, katanya. Celakanya, Chanyeol belum diserahi kunci, sehingga mau tidak mau, Junmyeon harus meminta tolong adik sepupunya itu.

Mengetahui masa lalunya yang kurang mengenakkan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, harusnya Baekhyun menolak saja.

Tapi, rasa penasaran itu mengalahkan segalanya.

Sebab itu, Baekhyun sudah tiba di depan kafe bernuansa cokelat muda itu pagi sekali. Ia segera membuka gembokannya, dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan—Baekhyun tidak kuat panas. Selebihnya, ia masa bodoh. Biarlah itu menjadi tugas Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol di ruang belakang, sekalian menikmati sandwich ham yang dibelinya di tengah jalan.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim."

Suara berat itu terdengar, dengan nada penuh semangat yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terheran.

Hingga Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah melumat habis roti lapisnya.

"Tak perlu memanggilku sajangnim, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mematung.

"Kenapa? Kaget melihatku di sini?" Baekhyun melenggang santai, membuang tempat pembungkus makanannya, lalu mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas. "Tak perlu kaget, sebetulnya, karena akupun salah satu penghuni tetap kedai ini."

"Oh.." Chanyeol mengangguk, masuk ke dalam untuk menaruh tas ransel dan topinya, kemudian kembali dengan celemek berlogo Pienot Cafe di tangannya.

"Myeon hyung bilang, kau belum mendapatkan kunci duplikatnya, jadi aku yang membuka gembokannya hari ini."

Chanyeol seakan tak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun, melainkan sibuk menjalankan tugasnya untuk membersihkan seisi toko.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati.

"Hei Chanyeol, kau bisu ya?"

Chanyeol masih asyik mengepel lantai.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dengan amarah yang membuncah berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah lelaki semampai itu, bermaksud untuk merebut gagang pel itu agar Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Namun sayang..

BRUK!

Baekhyun terlampau ceroboh, hingga tak melihat genangan air bercampur sabun pembersih lantai. Tubuh mungilnya berjerembab, menyisakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kaki kanannya.

"Argh!" teriaknya.

Lekas-lekas Chanyeol melepaskan alat pengepel lantainya, dan membantu Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang terdekat dari sana. Tanpa kata, Chanyeol memeriksa kaki Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali memijatnya.

"Aww! Hentikan itu, Park Chanyeol! Kau tak tahu rasanya sakit ya?!"

Chanyeol berhenti.

"Aish!" omel Baekhyun sekali lagi, dengan memijat-mijat kaki kanannya perlahan. "Oh Tuhanku, jangan sampai karena ini Myeon hyung menyuruhku pindah lagi ke rumahnya."

Baekhyun mengelus kaki kanannya sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan omelannya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Jangan sampai kau berucap apapun tentang kejadian ini pada Myeon hyung dan Yifan hyung. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagus, kau kembalilah bekerja."

.

3}{O

.

 _Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak merasa bergetar seharian ini._

 _Ya, hari penentuannya._

 _Dan Baekhyun merasa bergidik lagi ketika Park Chanyeol, atasannya yang setengah gagu itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke ruang rapat, dimana sekarang ia terduduk sendirian._

 _Hawa dingin terasa dari pendingin ruangan yang Baekhyun yakin dipasang di bawah suhu dua puluh derajat. Mungkin, itu pula yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri—ia berkilah, merindingnya disebabkan oleh udara dingin, bukan oleh ketakutannya sendiri._

" _Oh, rupanya kau sudah di sini."_

 _Suara itu terdengar, setelah pintu besar berbingkai kayu jati itu terbuka perlahan._

 _Tentu saja, itu adalah Park Chanyeol._

 _Laki-laki itu segera duduk di depan Baekhyun, dengan map dan agenda bawaannya yang diletakkan begitu saja di depan Baekhyun._

" _Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Ini adalah pekerjaan pertamaku, jadi kurasa masih banyak kekurangan dariku. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku, dan akan memperbaiki semua kekurangan yang terjadi di dua minggu pertamaku kemarin."_

" _Bagus."_

 _Chanyeol membongkar-bongkar mapnya, mencari sesuatu. Dan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ia segera menarik beberapa lembar kertas penuh huruf dan angka, untuk selanjutnya diserahkan pada Baekhyun._

" _Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naeun bekerja."_

 _Naeun adalah teman satu divisi Baekhyun, yang juga bawahan Chanyeol._

" _Beberapa pekerjaan Naeun belum selesai, dan aku harap kau bisa memeriksa laporannya, hingga besok siang pukul satu. Tak perlu mengerjakannya di sheets, tapi kau bisa merekam hasil laporan yang kau dapatkan itu pada kakao talk, lalu mengirimkannya padaku."_

" _Oh.." Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil setumpuk pekerjaan itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Lalu, apa artinya aku diterima?"_

" _Itu tergantung dari hasil rapat HRD malam ini."_

 _Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Kalau memang ia tidak diterima, mengapa Chanyeol memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan padanya?_

" _Walaupun aku sudah mengajukanmu untuk diterima, tapi perusahaan tak akan semudah itu menerima pegawai, apalagi kau belum memiliki pengalaman apapun, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi kusarankan, kau berdoa, agar kau bisa terus bekerja di sini."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _Dan jangan lupakan laporan sisa pekerjaan Naeun besok siang."_

 _Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun keluar, diikuti olehnya yang mengekor di belakang bawahannya itu._

 _Baekhyun sedikit tertegun saat mendapati ruangan kerjanya yang kosong melompong, tapi mengingat jam dinding sudah memperlihatkan pukul lima lebih lima belas menit, akhirnya Baekhyun sadar, kalau memang teman-temannya sudah terlebih dulu undur diri. Ia-pun membereskan mejanya, memasukkan peralatan kantornya ke salam tas kulit jinjingnya yang berwarna cokelat muda._

" _Kau pulang sendiri, Byun Baekhyun?"_

" _Ohng.." Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _Dengan bus, atau kereta?"_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit, "Dengan taksi."_

" _Taksi?"_

 _Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi muka terkejutnya. Taksi, alat transportasi yang cukup mahal, dan bisa-bisa memakan setengah dari uang gajinya._

" _Toko hyungku letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Biasanya aku pulang ke sana, sebelum akhirnya menumpang di mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah."_

" _Setiap hari kau menggunakan taksi?"_

" _Untuk pulang, iya. Tapi di pagi hari, biasanya hyung yang mengantarku berangkat ke kantor."_

" _Oh, begitu."_

 _Selesai berkemas, Baekhyun-pun ragu untuk undur diri. Ia takut dikata tidak sopan karena meninggalkan atasannya seorang diri._

" _Err, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang, Chanyeol-ssi?"_

 _Chanyeol yang duduk dan memeriksa berkasnya jadi beralih, menatap mata kecil itu._

" _Ya. Aku masih harus memeriksa berkas ini, lalu mengikuti rapat dengan tim HRD."_

" _Oh.. Kalo begitu, sampai jumpa."_

 _Baekhyun-pun berlalu, meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang masih tak bergeming di sana._

.

3}{O

.

"Jongdae-ya, boleh aku minta tolong kau jagakan counter sebentar?" Chanyeol melongok ke belakang dapur.

Kim Jongdae, yang baru tiba lima belas menit yang lalu, kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Tak masalah, Chanyeol-ah."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Chanyeol sedikit berlari, membuat Jongdae sedikit terheran.

Pukul lima belas, bukan merupakan jam ramai. Hanya ada tiga orang yang duduk di Pienot Cafe, dan salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Ada angin apa kau begitu betah di sini?"

Baekhyun, menegakkan lehernya—ia sedang menonton sesuatu di komputer tabletnya sebelum Jongdae menghampiri dan duduk di depannya.

"Myeon hyung dan Yifan hyung tidak dapat berjaga seharian ini."

"Yakin?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Memangnya kenapa lagi, menurutmu?"

"Mungkin, karena ada Park Chanyeol di sini?"

Baekhyun meletakkan tabletnya dan menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Apa hubungannya aku dengan pegawai baru itu?"

Jongdae hampir tertawa geli, kalau saja ia tak dapat menahan.

"Jujur saja padaku, kalian saling mengenal kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Oh, Kim Jongdae memang serba tahu."

"Ckk."

"Aku ini sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalmu, Byun Baekhyun. Tatapan matamu itu, tak akan bisa membohongi siapapun. Kau terlampau jujur untuk menjadi pembohong."

"Baik, aku menyerah." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Aku memang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol, tapi tak pernah mengenalnya terlalu jauh. Dia, hanya seseorang yang pernah aku ketahui di masa lampau."

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalian saling mengenal sedalam itu?"

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongdae, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui nomor teleponnya. Aku hanya tahu dia bermarga Park, dan bernama Chanyeol. Dia lulusan Seoul National University dan lahir di tahun yang sama denganku. Hanya itu, oke? Jadi hentikan racauanmu itu."

"Eyh? Dia lulusan Seoul National University?" Kening Jongdae mengkerut.

Seoul National University, universitas yang memiliki rating terbaik di Korea Selatan. Lulusan-lulusannya selalu mendapat pekerjaan yang mumpuni, dengan gaji berlipat-lipat ganda. Bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi, tentu sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan ijazahnya.

"Kau yakin dia lulusan Seoul National University?"

"Seratus persen."

"Lalu untuk apa dia bekerja di sini? Dia bisa saja diterima di perusahaan sekelas Naver, ketimbang menyia-nyiakan ijazahnya."

"Kau pikir aku mengetahui jawabannya? Dasar otak udang!" Baekhyun tak segan-segan untuk memukul kening Jongdae dengan pelan karena gemas.

"Ohh, jadi itu yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?" Jongdae menunjuk muka Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Aku bisa membantumu, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tak sepenasaran itu."

Suara bukaan pintu membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae terdiam. Seorang Park Chanyeol masuk, dengan tentengan seplastik sesuatu di tangannya.

Park Chanyeol, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang membuat senyum Jongdae merekah.

"Ayo ke belakang, kubantu untuk mengurut kakimu."

Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakan, karena ia segera menuntun Baekhyun dengan setengah memaksa, membuat Baekhyun menurut dengan hati dongkol.

"Chenyeol, kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

Chanyeol tak membalas.

Sebaliknya, ia terus menuntun Baekhyun, menempatkan lelaki mungil itu di sebuah sofa kecil, tempat Junmyeon biasa mengistirahatkan mata. Chanyeol-pun segera berjongkok, melipat celana jeans Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku kalau kau kesakitan."

Chanyeol membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan salep panas dengan sederetan huruf hanja berwarna merah. Ia membuka tutup tubenya dan segera mengoleskan salep panas itu ke sekujur kaki kanan Baekhyun.

Ajaibnya, Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Atau mungkin saja, rasa sakit itu tertutupi oleh panasnya obat oles itu.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang, kalau kau mau. Jongdae bisa menutup kafe sendirian." ujar Chanyeol sembari membereskan salep panas itu. "Melihat kondisi kakimu, lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu seharian ini."

"Eoh, ya."

Jam kerja Chanyeol akhirnya berakhir, dan ia memilih berjalan keluar dengan mencekal Baekhyun, berusaha menahan laki-laki itu agar tetap seimbang. Di belakang mereka, Jongdae terus berteriak, menggoda. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menghiraukannya.

"Mana mobilmu?"

Muka Chanyeol mengeras, sesaat setelah Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki mobil lagi dari tahun lalu."

.

3}{O

.

 _Baekhyun terbangun di saat matahari sudah meninggi. Ia sih tak heran, karena semalam ia tidur terlalu larut, karena sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Hatinya sumringah, karena semalam juga, ia mendapatkan email dari Golden Bright, bahwa ia resmi diterima menjadi karyawan._

 _Pekerjaan pertamanya._

 _Dan itu berarti, ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sang kakak yang menginginkannya untuk berbisnis saja, mengikuti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh keluarganya dari turun temurun._

 _Satu hal yang langsung dilakukan oleh Baekhyun setelah bangun tidur adalah memeriksa kakao talknya._

 _Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati nama Park Chanyeol menjadi yang teratas. Ada kurang lebih sepuluh pesan, yang kesemuanya adalah pesan suara._

" _Baekhyun, jangan lupakan tugasmu."_

" _Baekhyun, kau hanya perlu menganalisis laporan Naeun yang kurang, dan rekam menjadi pesan suara."_

" _Baekhyun, waktumu tidak banyak."_

" _Byun Baekhyun, ini sudah jam delapan pagi."_

 _Dari empat pesan suara saja, dapat membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dan segera mencari berkas milik Naeun yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali._

 _Dibongkarnya tas kerjanya, dan dikeluarkannya berkas tersebut, lalu di jejerkan dengan asal di atas ranjangnya._

" _Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa." gumam Baekhyun yang segera mengetikkan pesan pada atasannya._

 _ **To: Chanyeol**_

 _ **Maaf, aku baru bangun.**_

 _Sepuluh detik kemudian, pesan terbaca oleh Chanyeol, dan hingga lima menit kemudian, tidak ada balasan juga._

 _Tak menyerah, Baekhyun kemudian mengirimkan foto berkas-berkas yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya._

 _ **To: Chanyeol**_

 _ **Aku sedang mengerjakan analisisnya.**_

 _Pesan itu juga segera dibaca oleh Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mendapatkan balasannya._

 _Opsi terakhir, adalah mengirimkan pesan suara._

 _Dan Baekhyun berharap atasannya itu tidak marah padanya dan berubah pikiran untuk memberhentikannya sebagai karyawan hanya karena pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja._

" _Chanyeol-ssi, aku sedang membaca berkas-berkasnya sekarang. Mungkin akan memakan waktu satu jam, dan aku yakin, semua analisisnya akan selesai sebelum jam dua belas." begitu kata Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur._

 _Pesan suara itu terbaca, dan terdapat notifikasi atas Chanyeol yang sedang membalasnya._

" _Kau baru bangun, Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _GLEK!_

 _Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar pesan suara balasan itu._

 _Kemudian masuklah satu pesan suara lagi._

" _Dan kau baru membuka berkasnya sekarang? Byun Baekhyun, apa saja yang kau kerjakan dari semalam?"_

 _Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir apa selanjutnya yang harus ia katakan._

" _Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan aku."_

 _Baekhyun menekan tombol pesan suara lagi dan kembali merekam, kemudian._

" _Semalam, aku harus membantu hyungku untuk mengerjakan pembukuan bulanan hingga jam larut malam. Sebenarnya dari semalam-pun, aku niat mengerjakannya di pagi hari, tapi ternyata aku malah bangun kesiangan."_

 _Balasan pun datang dari Chanyeol, masih berupa pesan suara, tiga sekaligus._

" _Aku memaafkanpun kali ini. Tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu yang seperti ini. Aku tak suka dengan orang yang menunda pekerjaan."_

" _Aku tunggu sampai jam satu siang. Jangan sampai telat."_

" _Dan Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol di luar kantor."_

 _Mukanya memerah, dan Baekhyun tak tahu penyebabnya. Apakah mungkin, pesan suara terakhir dari Chanyeol?_

 _Namun Baekhyun segera sadar, dan menghapuskan semua lamunannya. Ia harus membaca semua berkas ini sebelum Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan suara dengan nada mengerikan lagi._

TBC

Halo semuanya, aku kembali!

Terima kasih atas semua semangatnya, baik dari review Become Undone, maupun dari review Hello Again. Dan untuk selanjutnya, aku memakai acuan jumlah review, untuk mengupdate kedua fanfic itu. Untuk fanfic Hello Again, masih kurang tiga review untuk aku memposting chapter berikutnya. Jadi, kalau kalian ingin fanfic itu diupdate, tinggalkan komentar di kolom review ya?

Untuk kesebelas orang yg memfavoritkan fanfic ini, juga ketujuh belas yang memfollow fanfic ini, terima kasih banyak! Semoga kelak kita berjumpa di kolom review ya? Ehehehehe.

Dan untuk Park Yeolna, chalienB04, exobaek2301, bee, myut, dan Guest217, terima kasih atas review kalian!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya?


	4. Étape 03

Sudah berhari-hari ini Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktunya di Pienot Cafe, ketimbang di barbershop miliknya. Perubahan yang sangat signifikan itu jelas menganggu Junmyeon. Lelaki beranak satu itu bukannya tidak senang dengan keberadaan Baekhyun, namun... Junmyeon merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sang adik.

"Jadi, apa penjelasanmu kali ini, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun tentu tidak tahu jawabannya.

Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu jengah untuk berurusan dengan pelanggan di usahanya sendiri. Ataukah, itu semua hanya karena Park Chanyeol?

"Hyung, kau tidak suka melihatku di sini?"

"Aigoooo~" Junmyeon memindahkan bokongnya di bangku kosong sebelah Baekhyun, dan memeluk pundak adiknya. "Tentu saja hyung suka! Kau tentu tahu apa yang hyung inginkan sedari dulu eh, Baekhyunnie?"

Junmyeon benci melihat adik manjanya itu berpura-pura hidup mandiri. Ia jelas tahu bagaimana kesulitan-kesulitan Baekhyun dalam mengelola barbershop. Tapi ia lebih benci lagi saat si lajang itu tidak mau menerima bantuannya.

"Hhh." Baekhyun memutar matanya, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Junmyeon. "Hyung, aku jadi sering mengunjungimu, bukan berarti aku juga setuju untuk kembali ke rumahmu, kembali menjadi pemilik kedua dari Pienot Cafe, dan meninggalkan tokoku sendiri."

"Eoh.." Junmyeon jadi memandangi Baekhyun sengit. "Aku pikir kau sudah sadar betapa menderitanya hidup mandiri."

"Hidup mandiri tidak membuatku menderita, hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu...?"

"Katakan apa alasanmu kemari dan jangan berbohong padaku!"

Bukankah berbohong adalah satu hal yang paling tidak bisa dilakukan Baekhyun?

"Aku hanya bosan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan singkat, menutupi semua kegugupannya.

"Bosan tidak mungkin ada di kamusmu, Baekhyunnie." tatar Junmyeon. "Dan lagi, kalaupun kau bosan, yang biasa kau lakukan adalah pergi dengan teman-temanmu, menyanyi sekencang-kencangnya di KTV, melakukan wisata kuliner dan berakhir dengan mabuk-mabukan di kedai soju dekat apartementmu."

Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau kakaknya akan menyinggung soal hobi minumnya.

"Hyung, aku ini sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun."

"Bagiku kau masih sama seperti anak SMP, Baekhyunnie."

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Terkadang kakaknya ini memang berlebihan. Baekhyun jadi heran dengan Yifan yang bisa-bisanya bertekuk lutut pada kakaknya.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku anak kecil?"

"Hmmm, coba kulihat." Junmyeon menyingkirkan kedua tangan Baekhyun di kedua pipi si gembul itu. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi itu dengan kedua tangannya sembari menatap erat adiknya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun kalau wajahmu masih tetap sama seperti empat belas tahun lalu, eh?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Oke aku serius kali ini." Junmyeon melepaskan tangkupannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan benar-benar melepaskanmu kalau sudah ada laki-laki yang mempersuntingmu, nanti."

Baiklah, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menggantung dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Kekasih saja tidak punya, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan calon suami sesegera mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari kakaknya yang posesif?

Tidak-tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tentu saja tak ingin pernikahan yang terburu-buru. Bagaimanapun, ia masih ingin merasakan detik-detik jatuh cinta sama seperti yang dilalui oleh kakaknya dan Yifan.

"Hyung—"

"Aku tahu kau masih belum memikirkan pernikahan." potong Junmyeon sebelum Baekhyun melontarkan alasan-alasan lain. "Oleh karena itu, ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu, Baekhyunnie. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk samchon dan imo."

Oh.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai ini suasana sendu yang mendadak terjadi ini.

Oleh karena itu hanya terdiam.

"Hhh." helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar dari arah Junmyeon, sadar akan kesunyian yang ditimbulkannya. "Tinggallah di sini sampai makan siang, aku akan menjemput Sophia."

"Eoh.." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh saat Junmyeon meninggalkannya.

Masalah belum juga usai walau Junmyeon sudah berlalu.

Jongdae, pelayan menyebalkan itu segera mendatangi Baekhyun saat tidak ada pelanggan lagi yang masuk di akhir jam makan siang.

"Chanyeol masuk jam dua siang hari ini."

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan merobek muka Jongdae dengan pandangannya, "Apa hubungannya Chanyeol denganku?!"

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun-ah, aku tahu kau kemari mencari Chanyeol."

"Kurasa kau sedang meracau, Jongdaeyah." Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Jongdae. "Dan jangan kurang ajar padaku! Aku ini masih adik dari bosmu."

"Cckkk, jahat sekali." Jongdae mengaduh dan mengusap bekas tendangan Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu!"

Baekhyun kembali pada cokelat hangatnya dan menghiraukan Jongdae yang rupanya malah duduk di depannya.

"Jangan galau gitu. Chanyeol tak mungkin mengacuhkanmu lagi hari ini."

"Ya Kim Jongdae! Siapa yang kau sebut galau itu, eoh?!"

"Kau, tentu saja."

Mendadak saja Baekhyun sakit kepala.

"Satu, aku tidak galau. Dua, aku tak peduli dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Teruskan saja elakanmu itu, bodoh."

"Kim Jongdae, apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan hingga bisa mengangguku di tengah jam bekerjamu?"

"Aku—"

"Kembalilah bekerja atau aku akan menghabisimu di sini sekarang juga."

Nada bicara Baekhyun yang mengerikan, ditambah akan fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun juga pemegang sabuk hitam dari cabang hapkido membuat Jongdae akhirnya bungkam.

"Oke—oke, aku mohon ampun, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di mejanya.

"Kenapa semua orang menjadi menyebalkan hari ini." gumam Baekhyun dengan memijat kepalanya.

.

3)(0

.

" _Byun Baekhyun! Aku tahu kau pasti diterima!"_

 _Teriakan Do Kyungsoo di lobby kantor pagi itu hampir saja menulikan Baekhyun, dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian._

" _Kecilkan suaramu, tolong.."_

 _Baekhyun tidak akan pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian._

" _Oh." Kyungsoo reflek menutup mulutnya dan berbicara dengan lebih pelan, "Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu lagi."_

" _Kita akan berjumpa setiap hari setelah ini, Kyungsoo-yah."_

" _Senin sampai Jumat saja, bodoh."_

 _Mereka masih memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum jam masuk, dan Baekhyun mengiyakan saja saat Kyungsoo menyeretnya ke dalam pantry._

" _Jadi, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo duduk dengan secangkir kopi susu di tangannya._

 _Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih teh hijau tanpa gula, dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana apanya?"_

" _Perasaanmu, tentu saja!"_

" _Oh.. Perasaanku saat diterima?"_

 _Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya._

" _Kau pikir?"_

 _Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab, "Lelah."_

" _Lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengernyitkan dahi. "Memang kau melakukan apa hingga lelah?"_

" _Memangnya kau tidak diberikan tugas dadakan oleh Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng. Seingatnya, ia bahkan tidak dihubungi Chanyeol saat akhir pekan kemarin._

" _Serius?"_

" _Dua rius."_

 _Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengernyit, "Dia menyuruhkan mengerjakan laporan analisis kemarin."_

" _Apa kau bilang?"_

" _Laporan analisis, Kyungsoo-yah." Baekhyun menekankan suaranya. "Di hari sabtu. Dan ia memarahiku karena aku terlambat mengerjakan."_

 _Kyungsoo mengulum senyum, "Apa kau yakin itu bukan alasannya saja?"_

" _Alasan untuk?"_

" _Untuk tetap berhubungan denganmu di akhir pekan sekalipun."_

" _Untuk apa ia ingin berhubungan denganku di akhir pekan?"_

 _Lidah Kyungsoo berdecak, melihat kebodohan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kau tidak pernah berpacaran ya sebelumnya?"_

" _Enak saja! Tentu aku pernah berpacaran!"_

 _Kyungsoo percaya, Baekhyun hanya berbohong kali ini. Laki-laki itu kelewat tidak berpengalaman untuk seseorang yang pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan._

" _Apa kau tidak sadar dengan tatapan Chanyeol padamu?"_

 _Seingat Baekhyun, atasannya itu jarang bertatapan langsung dengannya. Lagipula, ia dan Kyungsoo lebih sering dibiarkan bekerja sendiri tanpa pengawasan kan, selama masa probation?_

" _Kyungsoo, aku tidak paham."_

" _Geez." Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar. "Mungkin saja, atasanmu yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu memiliki rasa padamu."_

 _Mengerikan, Baekhyun segera menggeleng, "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."_

 _Bukannya tanpa alasan, tapi Baekhyun ingat betul bagaimana marahnya Chanyeol saat ia baru mengerjakan laporan analisisnya di malam hari, setelah ia pulang dari kafe milik kakaknya. Suara tajam yang mengerikan itu, tidak dapat dilupakannya begitu saja._

" _Insting seorang Do Kyungsoo itu tidak pernah salah, Baekhyun-ahh."_

 _Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi ingat penyebab datanya dia sepagi mungkin di kantor._

" _Kyungsoo, ayo ke ruangan!" serunya._

" _Jangan—"_

" _Kyungsoo, aku serius. Ayo ke ruangan sekarang." Baekhyun menarik tangan teman satu divisinya itu, "Aku sudah membuat Chanyeol marah besar kemarin, dan aku tak ingin dimarahi di hari pertamaku resmi jadi pegawai."_

 _Kyungsoo ingin tertawa, namun ia menyerah saja saat Baekhyun menyeretnya keluar._

 _Dan kebodohan Baekhyun tuntasnya pagi itu. Sebab di tengah langkah buru-burunya, ia menabrak seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu yang mengenakan blazer hitam dengan celana bahan warna serupa._

" _Maaf." Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf._

 _Kacau. Hari pertamanya kacau sudah._

" _Oh, tidak apa-apa." wanita itu justru tersenyum dan menanggapinya dengan suara lembut. "Eoh, kau! Byun Baekhyun, kan?"_

 _Ajaib, kenapa nama Baekhyun mendadak terkenal?_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ahh. Lain kali hati-hati agar kau tidak terluka, ya?" kata wanita itu sebelum berlalu._

 _Baekhyun tercengang._

 _Ia bahkan belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan wanita itu. Atau mungkin wanita itu juga satu angkatan dengannya tapi Baekhyun yang tidak memperhatikannya? Ia paham sendiri akan kemampuannya yang buruk dalam mengingat nama orang._

" _Baekhyun! Darimana kau bisa mengenal Seo Joohyun-ssi?"_

" _Seo Joohyun?" masih tercengang, Baekhyun-pun balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo._

" _Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang kau tak tahu Seo Joohyun-ssi? Dia adalah leader dari divisi sebelah!"_

.

3)(0

.

Chanyeol datang, dan Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

Sejak malam itu, malam dimana Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah, Baekhyun jadi sedikit kikuk. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua jadi terkesan saling menjauhi.

"Baekhyun, aku pulang dulu!"

Lamunan itu lenyap terbawa suara nyaring Jongdae.

"Eoh."

"Jangan rindukan aku, oke!"

Seenaknya saja Kim Jongdae itu.

Kembali pada Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga masih penasaran dengan lelaki yang pernah menjadi atasannya itu.

Mengapa ia bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Golden Bright dengan gaji menggiurkan seperti itu? Mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di Pienot Cafe milik Junmyeon? Dan yang paling penting, mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti tidak mengenalnya?

Mungkin Baekhyun pernah merasa sakit hati pada laki-laki itu, tapi setelah sekian lama, amarah itu pudar. Baekhyun berharap ia setidaknya bisa berteman dengan Chanyeol, sama seperti hubungannya dengan Do Kyungsoo, mantan rekan kerjanya.

Berteman lebih baik daripada memiliki musuh. Dan sikap Chanyeol padanya, lebih pantas disebut musuh.

 _Katalk!_

Suara notifikasi itu sontak membuat Baekhyun langsung memeriksa ponselnya.

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kau dimana? Ayo bertemu! Aku sedang berada di dekat kafemu.**_

Tak adakah yang lebih buruk dari bertemu Do Kyungsoo di Pienot Cafe saat Chanyeol sedang bekerja di sini?

Ditambah, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, yang tidak sabaran dan justru menelpon saat pesannya tidak terbalas.

"Eoh." sapa Baekhyun saat mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang di Pienot, Baekhyun-ahh?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dilihat dari suaranya, ia seperti sedang berjalan santai di kerumunan orang.

"Ya."

"Bagus. Aku menuju sana. Siapkan greentea latte kesukaanku ya!"

Setelah itu telepon itu ditutup secara sepihak. Memang kurang ajar si Do Kyungsoo itu.

Baekhyun tak memiliki cukup akal untuk memikirkan konsekuensinya nanti, yang penting ia sudah berdiri dan hendak berbicara pada Chanyeol, raksasa aneh yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

"Chanyeol, cepat siapkan greentea latte. Kyungsoo akan kemari, dan aku harap kau siapkan minuman sialan itu secepat mungkin dan sembunyilah di dalam."

Chanyeol mengernyit, dan Baekhyun tak suka dengan raut muka itu.

"Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi di dalam?"

"Chanyeol, yang akan kemari ini Do Kyungsoo!"

"Iya aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi dari temanku sendiri?"

Ehh—teman?

Baekhyun tidak salah dengar, kan?

Tapi mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari pintu masuk, untuk menyapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, rasa-rasanya memang pendengaran Baekhyun tidak salah.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu!"

Tunggu, Kyungsoo kemari untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kan?

"Eoh, Kyungsoo-yah." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, dan ini lebih aneh lagi!

"Terakhir saat di Hongdae itu, kan? Aku bersama Jongin dan Taeoh, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun jadi semakin bingung.

"Eoh. Mana Taeoh?"

"Dia sedang berada di rumah neneknya."

Dan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, "Chanyeol, siapakan greentea latte dan coklat hazelnut panas untukku." Dan setelahnya ia menyeret Kyungsoo menjauhi Chanyeol.

Ada banyak yang harus ditanyakan. Banyak sekali. Mungkin dimulai dari sikap Chanyeol yang kelewat ramah pada Kyungsoo, atau sebaliknya.

"Kau dekat dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa basi. Ia memilih meja terjauh dari tempat kasir, dan suaranya sengaja dipelankan.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, eoh?"

Cemburu, untuk apa? Chanyeol bahkan bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku serius, Do Kyungsoo."

Kekehan itu terdengar renyah, tapi membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kami teman."

Terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat adalah Kyungsoo yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak terlalu suka dengan cara bekerja Chanyeol.

"Sejak aku meninggalkan Golden Bright, kami banyak bertukar pesan." jelas Kyungsoo, seolah mengerti dengan muka Baekhyun yang penuh tanda tanya. "Chanyeol lumayan asik untuk dijadikan teman, tidak seperti perilakunya yang menyebalkan saat di kantor dulu."

"Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, eoh?"

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh, "Aku pikir, kau tidak akan peduli dengan Park Chanyeol, eh?"

Iya sih—

"Memang aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi...?" nada bicara Kyungsoo seakan menggoda.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di Pienot, siapa yang tidak heran? Dia seorang supervisor, Kyungsoo-yah! Supervisor dari perusahaan besar sekelas Golden Bright! Untuk apa dia beralih profesi sebagai seorang barista di sini?"

Tangan kiri Kyungsoo menengadahkan dagunya, menatap lekat-lekat mantan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa terjawab bila tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada empunya, Baekhyun-ahh."

Tapi, bukankah ia pernah melayangkan pertanyaan itu pada Chanyeol? Dan balasannya sangat dingin.

"Dia tak mau menjawabnya, Kyungsoo-yah."

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Kau yakin sudah menanyainya dengan baik-baik?"

Err..?

"Tanyakan padanya dengan baik-baik, Baekhyun-ahh. Itu lebih baik ketimbang kau bertanya pada orang lain dan berlagak seperti detektif. Karena satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kapasitas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu hanyalah Park Chanyeol, bukan yang lain."

TBC


	5. Étape 04

"Park Chanyeol!"

Kaki itu melangkah makin cepat, berusaha menyamai besaran langkah yang ditempuh oleh kaki panjang Chanyeol.

Pukul empat belas, dimana harusnya Baekhyun sudah kembali ke barbershopnya untuk mengawasi anak buahnya. Tapi ia malah di sini, membuntuti Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

"Park Chanyeol! Berjalanlah lebih pelan!" teriak Baekhyun.

Bukan Park Chanyeol kalau ia bisa tunduk pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol! Kubilang lebih pelan!"

Dengan keras kepala, Baekhyun sedikit belari. Kali ini ia berhasil menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

"Ya! Kenapa langkahmu lebar sekali!" omel Baekhyun, menggoyang-goyangan tangan si lawan bicara.

"Apa maumu, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

Meski sekarang Chanyeol berstatus sebagai pegawai Junmyeon, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun mengkerut bila berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol memiliki karakter khas yang dapat membuat semua tunduk, begitu menurut Baekhyun.

Ya, walau Baekhyun pernah sekali waktu marah besar dan malah membalas amarah Chanyeol.

"Kau berteman dengan Kyungsoo tapi berlagak seperti tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Apa itu adil?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, "Kurasa kau yang amnesia."

"Aku masih sehat walafiat jika kau bandingkan dengan orang yang lupa ingatan."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghiraukan Baekhyun dan kembali melangkah.

"Chanyeol!" namun Baekhyun tetap mengejarnya dengan kukuh. "Chanyeol tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun tetap mengikuti Chanyeol. Mulai dari loket peron, masuk kereta bawah tanah, hingga tiba di stasiun tujuan—Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu ia berada di stasiun mana sekarang. Yang penting, ia harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Bertanya baik-baik, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Terkadang rasa ingin tahunya yang besar memang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun terlalu banyak mengumpat, dan lagi-lagi tidak sadar ketika ia masuk ke sebuah kedai, dengan Chanyeol di depannya.

"Ahjumma, aku mau bibimbab satu."

Baekhyun mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di bangku pojokan. Ia-pun ikut berteriak dan memesan menu yang sama dengan lelaki itu sebelum duduk di depan.

"Hhh." Nafasnya terdengar kencang. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku berhenti berjalan tadi."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Bukannya kau yang mengikutiku?"

"Aish, aku terdengar seperti seorang sasaeng sekarang." bibir mungil itu mengerucut.

"Memang, kan?"

"Hehehehe."

Tawaan bodoh itu tidak dihiraukan Chanyeol yang sibuk menuang tehnya ke dalam gelas.

Baekhyun jadi melihat ke sekeliling. Kedai sederhana ini, mungkin jauh di bawah standart jajanan di kantin milih Golden Bright. Temboknya rapuh, dengan cat yang memudar. Daftar menu yang sudah terkelupas, dan juga bangku ringkih yang ia tempati.

Chanyeol pasti sudah benar-benar gila karena meninggalkan Golden Bright dan menjalani hidup semiskin ini.

"Kantin kita dulu tidak sekecil dan setua ini." gumam Baekhyun.

Dulu, adalah kata yang Chanyeol benci.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kau tidak mengingat-ngingat itu lagi, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk mengkonfrontasi Chanyeol sekarang.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam kenangan bodohmu bersama perusahaan itu, mengerti?"

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Karena itu dia ada di hadapan Chanyeol kan, sekarang?

"Yang seharusnya membenci Golden Bright itu aku, Park Chanyeol. Bukan kau!"

Pekikan itu tertahan karena kedua mangkuk panas berisi bibimbab itu datang. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang bibi yang mengantarkan makanannya, sedangkan Baekhyun memilih diam. Tujuannya kemari kan bukan untuk makan.

Chanyeol tak segera mengaduk bibimbabnya. Yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mengambil cacahan timun di mangkuk makanan Baekhyun, dan memindahkannya pada mangkuknya sendiri. Entah ia sadar atau tidak saat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan mata membola.

.

3)(0

.

" _Baekhyun-ah, kau ikut makan bersama kan, nanti?" seniornya yang bernama Sooyoung menanyainya._

 _Baekhyun jadi ingat dengan pembicaraan divisinya di grup kakao tadi malam. Chanyeol yang mengajak mereka untuk keluar makan bersama di awal bulan._

" _Eoh, ya, noona-ya."_

" _Bagus kalau begitu."_

 _Sooyoung kemudian menanyai Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Baekhyun._

" _Kyungsoo-ya, kau ikut juga kan?"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan raut stoiknya, "No. Aku pass saja kali ini."_

" _Ya! Kau tega membiarkanku sendirian?" Baekhyun menyikut Kyungsoo._

 _Saat itu, hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang kurang baik. Baekhyun sendiri merasa sikap Chanyeol agak keterlaluan pada pria beranak satu itu. Perkataan Kyungsoo di awal masa probation mereka terbukti, Chanyeol memang tidak siap untuk menjadi atasan. Pria itu tidak pernah mengajari apapun dan hanya bisa marah ketika anak buahnya melakukan sedikit kesalahan._

" _Taeoh tidak bisa kutinggal sendirian." Kyungsoo beralasan. "Kalian bersenang-senanglah, dan jangan lupa berbagi foto di grup nanti, oke?"_

" _Aish." Baekhyun menendang Kyungsoo saat Sooyoung sudah pergi dengan kecewa. "Kau sungguh jahat, Kyungsoo-ya." rajuknya dengan berbisik._

" _Maafkan aku, oke? Aku hanya malas berhadapan dengan pacarmu itu di luar jam kantor." Kyungsoo membalasnya, juga dengan berbisik._

" _Pacar?"_

" _Park Chanyeol, siapa lagi?"_

" _Bicara ngawur kau itu."_

" _Eyh serius, di divisi ini, hanya kau yang tidak pernah dia marahi. Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, lalu apa lagi?"_

" _Kau harus tahu omelannya dia di kakaoku, Kyungsoo-yah."_

 _Kyungsoo memandangi Baekhyun dengan aneh, "Rupanya dia sepengecut itu ya? Hanya berani lewat kakao?"_

" _Eish!" Baekhyun berdecak, "Pokoknya aku akan benar-benar memusuhimu kalau kau tidak datang nanti."_

" _Baiklah kalo begitu, calon musuhku."_

 _Kyungsoo berakhir tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya malam itu. Baekhyun-pun menahan amarah, karena ia menjadi satu-satunya pegawai baru di divisi itu._

" _Baekhyun-ahh, kau mau pesan apa?" laki-laki bernama Minho yang juga seniornya itu bertanya. Minho-lah yang bertugas untuk memesan malam itu._

 _Sooyoung yang memilih restoran galchi jorim di dekat kantor. Tapi Baekhyun tak begitu suka dengan ikan karena tak ingin kerepotan memilah duri dan daging._

 _Dan mungkin, bibimbab bukan pilihan buruk._

" _Hyung, aku mau bibimbab tanpa timun."_

" _Kenapa harus tanpa timun?" sahut seniornya yang lain, Oh Hayoung._

" _Aku tak suka dengan baunya. Hehehe."_

 _Apesnya, meski Minho sudah berulang kali berpesan pada sang waiter, tapi bibimbab itu tetap datang dengan irisan timun._

 _Menjijikkan._

 _Baekhyun hampir saja muntah kalau saja Park Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap memindahkan irisan sayuran berbau aneh itu dari piringnya._

.

3)(0

.

"Kenapa hari ini datang terlambat? Kau patah hati ya?"

Awalnya Baekhyun bersyukur karena Junmyeon sedang berada di Beijing untuk menemani Yifan bekerja. Tapi kedatangannya di jam satu siang itu rupanya disambut dengan olokan Kim Jongdae yang kurang ajar itu.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk bercanda, Jongdae-yah."

Jongdae menahan tawanya saat ia menyajikan sepiring risotto untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat pucat memang."

Baekhyun yakin itu karena ia mogok makan dari semalam.

Terima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang membuatnya kelimpungan di kedai buluk itu.

"Mungkin karena aku telat makan."

"Eoh.." Jongdae mengangguk-angguk. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya ada duduk di depan Baekhyun dan mengawasi pria itu untuk menandaskan makanan "Perlu aku ambilkan obat gastric?"

"Tidak perlu. Ini saja cukup."

Baekhyun terpaksa makan, sesuap demi sesuap.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau ada masalah. Aku janji tidak akan mengadukannya pada Junmyeon hyung."

Masalahnya, Baekhyun sendiri tidak paham dengan isi hatinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi di waktu singkat.

"Aku tak apa, kok."

"Wajahmu berkata kebalikannya, tapi."

Baekhyun jadi penasaran semengenaskan apa wajahnya.

"Eoh."

Risotto itu sudah setengah habis, namun Baekhyun malah menaruh sendoknya.

"Jongdae yahh, kalau ada seseorang yang membuatmu marah sekali, dan kalian bertemu setelah berbulan-bulan tak bicara, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Errr..." Jongdae menopang dagu, "Tergantung semarah apa aku."

"Kalau orang itu berubah sikap menjadi serampangan dan sangat-sangat membuatmu jengkel?"

"Mungkin aku akan berbicara lagi padanya."

Berarti Baekhyun sudah melakukan hal yang benar untuk menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Dan kalau orang yang menjengkelkan itu tiba bersikap manis padamu, itu artinya apa?"

"Sikap seperti apa dulu?"

"Ehmm... Seperti menyingkirkan sayur yang kau benci saat kalian keluar makan?"

"Ya!" Jongdae setengah berteriak dan memandang Baekhyun kaget. "Kau dan Chanyeol keluar makan bersama? Kalian berkencan?!"

Baekhyun tak kalah terkejutnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu Chanyeol?"

"Jadi benar orang itu Chanyeol? Padahal aku hanya asal bicara."

Satu kosong untuk Kim Jongdae. Sebagai balasannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup muka dan menggosokkan tangannya dengan sebal.

"Menyesal aku berbicara denganmu."

Jongdae menertawai Baekhyun dan kembali menggoda laki-laki itu, "Jangan menyesal. Siapa tahu aku akan menjadi teman yang baik saat kau dan Chanyeol ada masalah lagi."

"Kenapa kau mendoakanku bermasalah dengannya?"

"Eyh, ini doa bagus, kau tahu! Aku mendoakan kalian segera berpacaran! Bukannya mendoakan kalian untuk bertengkar lagi."

"Kim Jongdae! Kau ingin mati ya?!"

.

3)(0

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah lemas. Ia tak ingin pergi ke Pienot hari ini, tapi bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang bawahan. Ia takut saja kalau Junmyeon tiba-tiba marah dan memecatnya.

Mau hidup dengan apa dia kalau Junmyeon berhenti mempekerjakannya?

Lima belas menit waktu yang ia tempuh dari stasiun menuju Pienot. Dua kali lebih lama dari biasanya.

Berat, ia tak ingin berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun hari itu.

Dan Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaannya karena Byun Baekhyun terlihat jelas sedang bercengkrama dengan Jongdae di sana.

Tanpa kata Chanyeol masuk, dan membuat pembicaraan Jongdae juga Baekhyun terhenti.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang, Chanyeol-ahh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyapa kedua orang itu sekenanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku pulang sekarang, boleh kan?"

"Ya."

Jongdae terbirit untuk melepaskan apronnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di dekat Baekhyun. Sebentar saja, sangat sebentar sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah mengikuti Jongdae.

Tas ransel hitamnya itu diletakkan di rak karyawan, dan ia menggapai apron bertuliskan Pienot Cafe lengkap dengan pin namanya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol memakai perangkat bekerjanya itu sebelum keluar.

"Kau sedikit aneh, Chanyeol-ah ~ sedang sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh baguslah. Aku tak perlu kuwalahan mengurusi dua pasien kalau begitu."

"Siapa lagi yang sakit memang?"

"Baekhyun."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae itu membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba cemas. Langkahnya terhenti, dan ia diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Jangan kuatir seperti itu, Chanyeol-ahh."

Chanyeol tak memiliki waktu untuk berkilah.

"Baekhyun hanya telat makan, dan ia sudah kupaksa meminum obatnya tadi."

Chanyeol masih tetap diam dan membiarkan Jongdae berbicara.

"Nanti jangan lupa untuk memaksanya makan, dan pastikan ia tidak memilih sesuatu yang pedas dan asam. Oh! Dan juga jangan turuti permintaannya kalau ia pesan kopi."

Baekhyun dan penyakit lambungnya yang tersohor itu, Chanyeol ingat betul.

"Eoh."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya! Kalian berbaikanlah, jangan seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja ribut besar."

Sepeninggalan Jongdae, Chanyeol masih saja mematung. Ia bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana Jongdae bisa tahu perihal ia yang menjauhi Baekhyun.

Apa, sikapnya terlihat jelas, ya?

TBC

Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa fanficku yg ini ga se-laku Daddy's Little Baek? :O

Pertanyaan kedua, apa ada yang salah dengan gaya penulisanku di fanfic ini? :O

Pertanyaan ketiga, haruskah aku meneruskan ketiga fanfic ongoing milikku ini? :O

Dan makasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan review, likes dan follownya pada Become Undone. Kalian penyemangatku!


	6. Étape 05

" _Uhuk uhuk."_

 _Baekhyun tersedak, dan suara batuknya memekik kencang ke seluruh penjuru pantry Golden Bright yang tidak terlalu besar itu._

 _Penyebabnya sepele, Seo Joohyun, menyapanya., bahkan dengan santai duduk di depannya!_

" _Astaga, Baekhyun." Seo Joohyun kuatir dan segera mengambilkan air mineral untuk diminum Baekhyun._

 _Ini aneh._

 _Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun berkenalan dengan pemimpin divisi tetangga itu. Bahkan ia tak tahu nama wanita itu kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak memberitahunya._

" _Terima kasih, Joohyun-ssi."_

 _Wanita itu tertawa, "Panggil aku Joohyun saja kalau di luar jam kantor."_

 _Oh benar, ini adalah jam istirahat._

 _Baekhyun diam saja setelah itu, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan wanita di depannya. Ia memilih untuk fokus pada bekal makannya. Yifan baru saja pulang dari Guangzhou dan membawa berbagai bumbu mala yang dioleh sedemikian rupa oleh Junmyeon menjadi masakan yang lezat._

 _Hari ini adalah iga babi yang sangat disukai Baekhyun, dan membuatnya makan dengan lahap._

" _Kau lebih suka makanan China ya, Baekhyun-ahh?"_

 _Baekhyun melirik ke arah Joohyun yang tersenyum dengan paras cantiknya._

" _Lumayan. Kebetulan kakak iparku juga orang China, jadi hyungku sering memasak masakan China di rumah."_

" _Ahhh." Joohyun mengangguk. "Kau tinggal dengan hyungmu?"_

" _Ya. Dengan kakak iparku dan ponakanku juga."_

" _Orangtuamu?"_

" _Mereka sudah meninggal."_

 _Jawaban itu membuat raut Joohyun menjadi penuh rasa bersalah._

" _Maaf, aku tak tahu."_

" _Tak masalah. Aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja di sana, jadi akupun tak memiliki alasan untuk terpuruk di sini."_

 _Joohyun terkesima melihat Baekhyun yang sedewasa itu._

" _Umurmu lebih muda dari aku, tapi ternyata kau lebih dewasa dari aku."_

 _Seingat Baekhyun, ia tak pernah memberitahukan umurnya pada Joohyun. Ia merasa sedikit takut sekarang._

" _..."_

 _Namun Joohyun tak menyadarinya dan tetap tenang sampai makannya selesai._

" _Kau mau kopi, Baekhyun-ahh?" tanya Joohyun yang akan beranjak untuk mengambil kopi di mesin yang tersedia di sudut ruangan. Bekalnya sudah tandas, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak minum kopi, Joohyun-ssi." jawab Baekhyun. "Aku punya penyakit lambung yang lumayan buruk."_

" _Ohh, begitu ya.."_

 _Baekhyun hanya termangut dan memandangi Joohyun yang sibuk sendiri dengan kopinya._

.

3)(0

.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, dan membuat jantungnya menggelinding jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ini kafe kakakku, kalau kau lupa, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tahu ini sudah larut, dan lima menit lagi, Pienot harus tutup. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk tetap di situ. Entahlah, iapun tak mengerti apa sesuatu itu.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, Baekhyun. Kau masih di sini dan bahkan melewatkan malam malammu."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun seakan menantang, dan Chanyeol tak suka itu.

"Kau tak sayang badanmu lagi ya?"

Rasa sebal itu membuat Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bertingkah seperti Junmyeon? Apa mungkin kakaknya itu yang bertitah agar semua pegawainya menjadi sepertinya?!

"Akan kubereskan semuanya di belakang, lalu kita pulang dan makan." nada tegas seakan menguatkan kalau Chanyeol tidak bisa dibantah dengan apapun.

Baekhyun kembali sendiri di bangku bersofa itu.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Baekhyun memulai omelannya. "Memangnya dia siapa? Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruhku!"

Amarah itu bahkan bertahan sampai Chanyeol kembali, malah semakin naik saat lelaki itu menarik tangannya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Malam sebelumnya, ia menguntit Chanyeol dan hanya punggung dingin yang didapatkannya. Malam ini, saat ia tidak memiliki mood yang baik, Chanyeol malah menariknya, bersikap posesif, dan jujur ini membuatnya bingung.

Sekali waktu, Chanyeol bersikap dingin, seolah-olah ia adalah musuh bebuyutan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi di waktu lain, Chanyeol bersikap terlalu peduli, seakan-seakan semua hal yang ia lakukan adalah urusan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

Baekhyun meronta, tapi cekalan Chanyeol di tangannya malah mengerat.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Setidaknya pelankan langkah kakimu!" teriakannya makin menggelegar dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terganggu. "Kau pikir semua orang memiliki kaki yang jenjang sepertimu?! Dasar otak udang!"

Semua orang mengira Chanyeol adalah penculik. Atau.. seorang lelaki posesif yang memaksa kekasihnya berjalan. Karena itu akhirnya ia berhenti, dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan setajam belati.

"Pelankan suaramu! Kau mau menjadi pusat perhatian, ya?"

"Hhh." Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?!"

Kedua mata Chanyeol berputar, entah apa artinya.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba menarikku, dan kau yang menyalahkanku?!"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau sendiri yang gila! Ingat kau belum makan malam ini!"

"Eoh, kau peduli? Untuk apa?!" Baekhyun semakin menekan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar berada di titik tertinggi.

Tak bisa menjawab, Chanyeol hanya mendesah.

"Kenapa? Mendadak menjadi tuli dan bisu?"

Agak lama, kesunyian itu terdengar.

"Oke." sampai suara pelan Chanyeol kembali bergaung. "Maafkan aku. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau makan?"

"Ckk."

"Byun Baekhyun, aku serius."

"Jadikan aku temanmu."

Mungkin, Chanyeol salah dengar.

"Kau serius, akupun serius. Ayo kita berteman."

"Aku—"

"Kau bahkan berteman dengan Kyungsoo yang juga keluar dari Golden Bright karena kalian saling membenci, tapi kenapa denganku tidak? Apa salahku? Apa hebatnya Kyungsoo sampai kau mau saling bermaafan?"

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun akan terus berteriak kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Sebab itu, ia menjawab dengan cicitan, "Oke. Kita teman."

Baekhyun merasa puas. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Teman."

Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lagi selain menjabat tangan mungil itu. Setidaknya, sehabis itu Baekhyun menurut saat ia membawa si mungil itu ke restoran China di dekat situ.

"Jangan pesan makanan pedas."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan pesan mie juga."

"Ckk, Park Chanyeol! Kau seposesif itu ya pada temanmu?!"

.

3)(0

.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak lelah tersenyum?"

Pertanyaan sengit yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun merengut. Kadang Baekhyun heran, bibir Kyungsoo begitu indah, dengan bentuk hati yang bisa membuat siapa saja terkesiap. Tapi bibir itu juga sangat kejam, bahkan tak jarang mengeluarkan perkataan yang bagaikan anak panah. Ia bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa orang yang terlukai oleh bibir itu?

"Mulutmu itu, bisakah lebih manis sedikit?!"

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ahh, tapi kau bukan Kim Jongin. Tak ada alasan untukku bersikap manis padamu."

"Ckk, jahat sekali."

"Itu yang membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut padaku, asal kau tahu."

Oke, Baekhyun tak akan mendebat lagi atas masalah ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memang seperti orang yang sedang berbunga-bunga. Ada terjadi, eh?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Dasar kepo."

"Kau bermain rahasia denganku sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bohong! Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku!"

"Satu sama untukmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tidak paham.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku soal Park Chanyeol kemarin."

"Ahhh, masalah itu?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bersemangat, berharap Kyungsoo dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tanyakan sendiri pada Chanyeol."

"Aish." kaki Baekhyun di kolong meja segera menendang kaki Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun!" dan tendangan itu-pun dibalas oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau lupa ya tendanganmu itu sakit?"

Tapi malah ditanggapi dengan juluran lidah oleh Baekhyun.

"Salah sendiri kau tak mau membagi informasinya padaku."

Pandangan Kyungsoo mendadak saja menjadi lebih serius, "Baekhyun-ahh, ada hal yang tidak bisa aku sebarkan begitu saja."

"Bukannya kau penggosip ulung, Kyungsoo-ya? Hanya informasi begituan, masa iya kau tak bisa membaginya?"

"No."

"Ayolah.."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun kau menghajarku hingga babak belur, aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Bibir itu kembali mengerucut.

"Ini masalah privasi seseorang. Akan sangat kelewatan kalau aku sampai menyebarluaskannya. Lagipula, tak banyak yang tahu alasan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mundur dari Golden Bright. Kau tanyakan pada teman-teman kita yang masih bekerja di sanapun, aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya"

Kalau itu adalah privasi, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu? Kecuali.. Chanyeol yang bercerita sendiri padanya? Tapi, bukankah dulu mereka musuh?

"Kyungsoo, kau sedekat itu ya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, kita berteman." jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai. "Layaknya teman, aku dan Chanyeol juga sering berbagi cerita."

Tapi Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh curiga yang membuatnya melemparkan napkin ke arah jagoan hapkido itu.

"Hentikan pikiran burukmu itu! Aku tidak mungkin menduakan suamiku." teriak Kyungsoo. "Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah memiliki tambatan hati."

Sadar atau tidak, perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo itu membuat senyuman Baekhyun menghilang bagai tersapu ombak, dan karam di dasar palung.

.

3)(0

.

Jongdae sudah akan menyapa Baekhyun, tapi pekikan itu urung dilakukannya saat melihat wajah murung milik Baekhyun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah laki-laki periang, yang bahkan tidak merasa sedih saat hari perayaan kedua orangtuanya saat meninggal.

"Baekhyunnie, kau kenapa?" Jongdae bergegas memeluk bahu lelaki itu. "Lambungmu sakit lagi ya? Aku carikan bubur atau sup krim ya?"

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan kondisi lesunya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyunnie. Aku tahu kau seperti apa."

"Eoh.."

Baekhyun memutuskan duduk saja sebelum Jongdae memaksanya lebih dalam.

"Atau kau mau minum? Akan aku buatkan teh chamomile kesukaanku."

"Serius, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang sajalah, sudah jam segini."

"Eish, mana bisa aku pulang kalau kondisimu seperti ini." Jongdae duduk di depan Baekhyun, dan memegang kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini, kalau saja kau butuh sesuatu."

Meski terkadang menyebalkan dan terlalu banyak bicara, tapi harus diakui kalau Jongdae adalah kawan yang setia, dan memilik tenggang rasa yang tinggi. Junmyeon beruntung memiliki bawahan sepertinya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Jongdaeyah. Dan jangan kuatir, aku baru saja makan siang dengan Kyungsoo."

"Benar? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Eoh." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu.." Jongdae selanjutnya berdiri dan sedikit berteriak ke belakang, "Ya Chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun harus menarik ucapannya yang memuji Jongdae. Harus.

"Apa, Jongdae-yah?" Chanyeol keluar dengan apron yang sudah terpasang di badannya. Tampan sih, tapi itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mual.

"Tolong temani Baekhyun ya? Dia masih tidak enak badan."

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyanggupinya.

"Junmyeon hyung masih di Beijing, kalau bukan kita yang menjaga Baekhyun, lalu siapa lagi?"

Baekhyun ingin kabur sekarang juga. Sangat ingin.

Keinginannya itu tumpah, dan ia sudah mengambil anc ang-ancang untuk berlari keluar. Naasnya, keinginan itu harus melebur menjadi satu. Sebab, seseorang lelaki tinggi dengan rahang tegas itu masuk ke dalam Pienot dan langsung menyambar tubuh kecilnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terkunci dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyunnie! Aku rindu!"

TBC

Hayo, siapa itu?

Yang bisa nebak, nanti dapat surat cinta dari aku? #ehh


End file.
